Girl Trouble
by 4ng3legg
Summary: A transformation gone wrong! Naruto is stuck as a beautiful woman! And all the boys of Konoha want to meet this new girl! How will his girlfriend take it? NaruXHina A little bit lemony at the end. Very little
1. A Transformation Gone Wrong!

Uzumaki Naruto was panting.  
Sweat poured down his face and bare chest.  
His cheeks were flushed and his entire body felt like it was overheated.  
"H-had enough…?"

Naruto grinned up at the figure speaking, "Just about…"  
"Yah… me, too. It's time we turn in. Even we aren't inexhaustible."  
Naruto nodded and released the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ – Shadow Clone Technique.

His clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Naruto clutched his head, suddenly dizzy due to accumulating all the mental and physical stress of his clone.  
The dizziness dissipated and soon he felt normal. Well, relatively normal.  
He was still hot, tired and sweaty.  
But that was okay. It was a good feeling resulting from hard work.

Naruto stripped until he was nude and took a dip in the nearby creek.  
It was cold but refreshing and soon Naruto felt more refreshed.  
Not completely well, though and this disturbed him a little.  
--

Naruto had always been able to recover quickly but that morning he'd woken up feeling a little ill.  
That was rare.  
He never got colds or illnesses. Naruto was the epitome of masculine health at 18 years of age.  
But that morning had been different.

Naruto visited his good friend Haruno Sakura briefly but she waved it off as 'nothing to worry about.' She told him to rest for the day and if he felt worse tomorrow, she'd prescribe him something.  
Naruto had shrugged off the advice. Working hard always made him feel better and he was sure it would help in this case.  
So he'd spent the day training.

He took a break around 1 PM to grab a bite to eat with his girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata.  
She looked worried when he mentioned he wasn't feeling so well that morning so when she asked if he was feeling better, he'd lied so she wouldn't continue worrying.  
She was adorable when she worried, of course, but he loved to see a smile on her soft lips.  
And it certainly made him feel better when, after a picnic lunch, he'd sat with his head resting on her lap and took a short nap in the cool meadow.  
Hinata woke him up with a kiss and, unfortunately, left soon after to help her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, with something.  
--

Now, he decided it was a good time to stop.  
Naruto redressed in his sweaty clothes and decided he'd better take a shower before meeting Hinata later.

He looked out across the cool, quiet meadow and decided he could try one more jutsu before he stopped completely.  
Which one, though? Nothing hard. Something quick and easy. Simple.  
Naruto grinned. He'd do a simple _Henge no Jutsu_ – Transformation Technique.  
Naruto formed an image in his head – a beautiful 18-year-old woman. Black hair instead of his usual blond but he kept his blue eyes. She would have a curvaceous figure – the inspiration no doubt coming from his luscious girlfriend.

Image fully formed, Naruto performed the needed hand seals and _poof!  
_Naruto examined his hands and arms – all thin and delicately formed.  
He peered into the creek and saw his reflection.  
He had to laugh out loud. He – _she_ – was gorgeous!  
Naruto chuckled and posed at the reflection in the water.

He shook his head and suddenly felt very dizzy.  
Naruto sat on the floor and waited for the dizzy-spell to pass.  
He made a mental note to see Tsunade tomorrow. Hokage or not, she was the best medical nin in the village and Naruto figured he needed the best.  
A few minutes and Naruto felt more or less normal. He stood up and put his hands together to release the jutsu.

"Release."  
Naruto blinked. Nothing.  
He tried again, "_Release!_"  
_Nothing!  
_Sweat formed above the full upper lip of the beautiful woman he'd transformed into.  
"RELEASE!" He cried out, his voice that of a sultry-sounding woman.  
NOTHING!

Twenty minutes later and there was no change.  
No matter what he tried, the _Henge_ would not release.  
He tried other jutsus and found he could work them just fine.  
Finally, he decided he needed to talk to Tsunade _now_.  
--

Naruto walked through the main Entrance gates of Konoha. It was getting dark but the street lights had yet to be lit.  
"Oi!"  
Naruto looked up and saw two familiar faces, keeping watch.  
"Eh?"  
"Who're you? You can't just waltz in here!" Hagane Kotetsu called, "Come here, out of the shadows and let us see you."  
Naruto walked over, "What're you talking about? It's me." He said, momentarily forgetting his problem.

"Who are _you_?" Kamizuki Izumo asked, his face suddenly pale.  
Naruto stared at the two. Both of them were staring at him.  
Kotetsu had a strange smile on his face, "I'd have remembered a girl as pretty as you."  
Naruto nearly screamed, "G-girl!!?" He stopped when he remembered his problem.  
"Shut up, Kotetsu!" Izumo said, elbowing his friend, "This is no girl."  
"Tch – _yea._" Naruto grimaced, glaring at Kotetsu. He was glad Izumo wasn't a complete idiot. He could tell it was Naruto.

"This is a beautiful _woman_."  
Naruto paled and stepped backwards away from the two shinobi, "Guys, it's…"  
"Don't pay any attention to this honey-tongued jerk." Kotetsu said, "Maybe you and I could go out sometime…?"  
"A beautiful woman like this would never be interested in a weirdo like you, Kotetsu!" Izumo barked, "I'm sure, though, we could have some _fun_."  
Naruto _did_ scream when Izumo winked ever-so-slowly.  
--

As the two friends watched the beautiful woman run away, literally screaming, they exchanged a look. They couldn't chase after her. They had guard duty.  
"You don't think she was dangerous, right?" Kotetsu asked.  
"She had on a Konoha forehead protector." Izumo reasoned, "She's one of ours. But… how come I've never seen her before?"  
"There was something, though…" Kotetsu murmured, "…definitely familiar about her."  
"We didn't even get her name." Izumo sighed, "I wonder if we'll ever see her again."  
--

Naruto ran all the way to his apartment, jumped in through an open window and slammed the window shut behind him.  
He stood there, panting and twitching.  
The _looks_ Kotetsu and Izumo had been giving him!  
He felt like… _a piece of meat_.  
Naruto could practically hear them panting when they talked to him. No, _her_!

Naruto stared down at his beautiful body.  
_Why did he have to make her so beautiful!? _

A sudden movement on the bed made Naruto shriek.  
The figure in the bed sat up and shrieked, too.  
Finally, Naruto realized he was screaming due to his own girlfriend.

"Hinata!" Naruto breathed, "Oh… oh jeez… you _scared_ me…"  
Hinata stared at him, "W-who are you!?"  
"What? Oh! Oh – it's me, Hinata! Naruto!"  
Hinata stared at him then finally activated her _Byakugan_ – White Eyes.  
Sure enough there was that familiar chakra signature.

"Why are you running around in a _Henge_?" Hinata demanded, "And why're you screaming your lungs out?"  
"I'm stuck like this!" Naruto said, slumping into a chair, "I tried out a Henge and then I couldn't release the jutsu! I tried everything."  
"What?"  
"I'm not kidding. I came into the village to see Tsunade but at the gates…" He stopped and turned red.  
Hinata thought Naruto was a very beautiful woman – especially with the red in her cheeks.

"What?"  
Naruto coughed, "Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san… they, uh… they… _hit_ on me." He said, casting his eyes down.  
"They beat you up?"  
"_No_, they… they were _flirting_ with me." Naruto flushed and looked up at Hinata, who was fighting a smile.  
"Hinata!" Naruto moaned, "Don't laugh! It's not funny!"  
Hinata grinned, "I'm s-sorry, Naruto."

She stood up from the bed and Naruto realized she'd been waiting for him.  
She wore an old button down dress shirt that Naruto had given her a while ago – and nothing else, it seemed.  
"H-hinata…" Naruto murmured.  
"I don't mean to laugh, really." Hinata said, floating over to him, "It's just kind of… silly. But you should see Tsunade-sama."  
She touched Naruto's cheek and pushed his hair back behind his ear.  
_Her_ long black hair back behind _her_ ear.

"W-wait!" Naruto said as Hinata pulled on her pants, "What about tonight?"  
Hinata gave him an odd look, "What _about_ tonight?"  
"We were going to go out…"  
"Oh, I was tired. I didn't feel like going out…"  
"Then we were going to stay in." Naruto said pointedly, "Either way – I'm happy."  
Hinata's eyebrows rose, "You… want to stay in?"  
Naruto grinned, "Yea!"  
"With you? L-looking like that?"

Naruto looked down at himself.  
Boobs. Nice ones, too.  
Naruto looked at Hinata.  
Boobs. Even nicer ones.  
He didn't see a problem. Only winning.

Hinata laughed when she realized what was going through his head, "Oh no."  
"What?"  
"Naruto, I'm not sleeping with you when you look like that." Hinata took off the shirt and Naruto saw that she wore no bindings beneath.  
"W-why!?"  
Hinata grinned and pulled on her regular t-shirt and coat, "How do I put this, Naruto?"  
She zipped up her coat, "I like dick."

Naruto whimpered.  
"Now go take a shower because I can smell you from where I'm standing and get dressed. We're gonna go see Tsunade-sama." Hinata said, gesturing to the bathroom.  
"What's the point?" Naruto snarled, crossing his arms over his generous chest.  
"If Tsunade-sama is able to fix your little problem, Naruto." Hinata murmured, leaning in close, "Then we can come back and I can fix another problem of yours." She purred into his ear.  
"Uwah…" Naruto mumbled, unable to get out anything more intelligent.  
"Shower." Hinata said, standing up straight, "Don't worry. I'll wait for you."  
--

Fifteen minutes later found Hinata wrapping Naruto's chest up for him.  
Naruto purred, "Are you sure you don't want to…?"  
"Positive." Hinata said, "There. You're done."  
"These are kind of uncomfortable." Naruto mumbled. He grabbed his bound breasts, "Yours feel better."  
Hinata laughed, "Nice try, though."

Naruto pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of pants and pulled his sandals on.  
"I'm hungry. Let's eat first." Naruto said, clutching his stomach, "Tsunade-sama will still be there. She ain't going no where."  
"Are you sure, Naruto? People are going to see you." Hinata pointed out.  
Naruto flushed. He hadn't thought about that but he was hungry and he knew for a fact that he hadn't gone grocery shopping recently.

His stomach rumbled as if to make the choice clear.  
"We'll eat fast." Naruto said, "I'm sure no one will see us."  
Hinata nearly laughed out loud as she thought about this statement.  
This night was bound to be a total disaster.  
--

"Naruto," Hinata said, giggling behind her hand, "You want to make sure no one sees us by eating at the restaurant everyone goes to?"  
Naruto grimaced. In hindsight, eating at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand may not have been the smartest choice.  
But he was here now and _starving_.  
At the moment the stand was empty save for himself and Hinata.

"Hello!" Hinata called, interrupting Naruto before he could call out his usual greeting of, 'HEY OLD MAN!'  
"Ah, Hyuuga Hinata!" Teuchi, the owner, said when he saw her, "Welcome! And who is your lovely friend?"  
Naruto grimaced.  
"Ah, this is my distant _cousin_," Hinata lied neatly, "Aoki Hitomi."  
"Aoki Hitomi?" Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, repeated, "Ah! It's very nice to meet you Hitomi-chan."  
Naruto nodded, "N-nice to meet you, too, Ayame-chan."

Teuchi and Ayame exchanged a look.  
"How did you know my name?" Ayame asked, "I didn't say it…"  
"Uh…"  
"I told Hitomi-chan, all about this place before she came to visit. I've told her all about you Ayame!"  
"Ah! I see." Ayame smiled, "What can I get for you?"  
Naruto decided not to take a chance and asked Hinata to order for him.

Behind them, a figure entered the stand, "Good evening."  
Naruto paled.  
That voice! That familiar voice!  
And then another voice, "Ah, good evening."  
That OTHER voice!  
Naruto turned slowly and saw, to his horror, there stood Hatake Kakashi – his _sensei_! And Jiraiya! _Ero-sennin_! Perverted Hermit!

Almost in slow motion, Kakashi's visible eye and Jiraiya's eyes slowly turned to Naruto.  
"Well…" Kakashi murmured, "_Hello_."  
Naruto cringed and realized, beside him, Hinata was shaking with laughter.  
"Not. Funny." Naruto hissed.

Hinata waved her hand a moment then turned to the two men, "Kakashi-sensei! Jiraiya-sama! I'd like you both to meet my distant cousin, Aoki Hitomi! She's visiting for a short time."  
Kakashi and Jiraiya shoved each other trying to get to the seat right beside Naruto.  
Kakashi made it.  
Jiraiya, grumbling, sat beside Kakashi.

"It's so nice to meet you," Kakashi said, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm a Jounin in this village."  
"Oh." Naruto whispered.  
"And I'm THE HERMIT OF THE LEGENDARY SANNIN! THE TOAD DEMON OF THE MYSTERIOUS MYOUBOKU MOUNTAIN! THE GREAT JIRAIIIIIIYA!!" Jiraiya roared, striking a pose in the small cramped area of the Ramen Stand.  
"Enough of that!" Kakashi said, giving Jiraiya a _look_.  
"Ignore him." Kakashi said to Naruto, "He's easily excited."  
"Oh?" Naruto gave a nervous laugh.

Hinata clutched his arm, trying not to fall off her stool from laughing too hard.  
"I, uh… I think I've heard of you… Jiraiya-sama…" Naruto said, trying to think of good conversation.  
"Aren't you, uh… also a, uh… a writer?"  
Jiraiya and Kakashi exchanged a look.  
"I am." Jiraiya said warily, "Although, I'm sure a sweet young lady like you has never read my books."

"Sure I have!" Naruto said smiling, "I've skimmed a couple…" He glanced over at Hinata who was staring at him with a smile plastered on her face.  
He looked at Kakashi and Jiraiya who were also staring at him.  
"You… read my books?" Jiraiya said slowly, "And do you… _enjoy_ them?"  
Naruto flushed, "I… I don't BUY them. My… uh, my BOYFRIEND reads them and I looked at them and they were okay, I guess. I didn't have a lot of time to look them through, you know… I, uh, well…" He rambled on, eventually trailing off into silence.

Teuchi set down two bowls in front of Hinata and Naruto, "Enjoy!"  
"Ah! Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, reaching for a pair of chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!" Naruto called out.  
"Itadakimasu." Hinata repeated.  
Naruto began wolfing down the ramen – boiling hot.  
He was draining his bowl of the broth when he looked over and saw Kakashi and Jiraiya staring at him, their eyes wide.

Naruto swallowed hard and set his bowl down, "Uhh… delicious!"  
Kakashi stared at Naruto as if he could see right through him, "Don't I know you?"  
Naruto chuckled nervously, "I'm sure we've never met before! Ahh, Hinata – are you finished? We should be going."  
Hinata shook her head. Naruto looked into her bowl. It had hardly been touched!  
"I like to savor my food." Hinata said, patting her lips with a napkin.

"Oh good." Kakashi said, "Then we have time to talk more!"  
Naruto stared daggers at Hinata. She winked at him and mouthed, 'Love ya!'  
Naruto leaned in close to her and murmured in her ear, "When Tsunade-baachan fixes me up, you're going to pay for this, Hinata. No. Sleep. For. You."  
Hinata flushed but continued eating.

* * *

And so our story begins!  
Reviews always appreciated! 

Hinata pulled the name 'Hitomi' out of thin air, amirite? It means 'pupil (of the eye)' and is usually given to girls with especially beautiful eyes.  
I thought it'd be funny since Hitomi is supposed to be Hinata's cousin, when the Hyuuga's are known for their eyes and Hitomi merely has blue eyes. Maybe I'm the only one giggling at that. :P  
Aoki means, if i'm not mistaken, 'blue tree(s)'.

Also - i LOVE Kotetsu and Izumo. They're SOOO cute! I want to see more of them. You'll see more of them around, too, in this story.

Thanks for reading!  
-4ng3legg


	2. Hitomi's A Real Hit!

Naruto wanted to smash his face against the counter in the hopes that he would knock himself out just so he could stop listening to Kakashi and Jiraiya boasting about themselves!  
"I'm pretty well known outside of the village, Hitomi-chan." Kakashi was saying, "Maybe you've heard of me."  
"I sure have." Naruto nodded absently, "I… I've seen you around the village, too."  
"You have? I haven't seen you."  
"I'm pretty good at blending in." Naruto said with a shrug.

"I'm sure that's not true." Jiraiya said, "A beautiful lady like you – you must stand out in any crowd."  
_'Oh jeez… here comes the gentlemen act…'_ Naruto realized dismally.  
He'd seen it plenty of times when he'd journeyed and trained with Jiraiya for three years.  
"Hinata." Naruto ground out, "We really must be going. I really _really_ need to talk to Tsunade-sama."

"You're going to see the Hokage?" Kakashi asked, "Why don't I take you and we can let Hinata eat in peace."  
"That's not necess…" Naruto was saying when Hinata chimed in, "That would be wonderful, Kakashi-sensei! What a nice person you are!"  
She leaned in close to Naruto and said loud enough for Kakashi to hear, "See, Hitomi-chan? Aren't the men in this village such gentlemen? I'm sure you could find a wonderful husband here!"  
Naruto paled and stared at his smiling girlfriend.  
"W-what…?"

Hinata leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I'll sleep tonight just fine if you can't see Tsunade-sama to get cured! Have a nice date, Naruto with Kakashi-sensei! Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on you from afar to make sure nothing gets _too_ rambunctious!"  
She shoved him off the stool towards Kakashi, "Have a nice time, Hitomi-chan! Don't come home _too_ late! Take good care of my cousin, Kakashi-sensei!"  
"Ah… okay…" Kakashi said, slowly, "Thanks, Hinata-chan…?"  
"Hinata." Naruto called as Kakashi grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the stand, "This… this isn't funny, Hinata!"  
Hinata smiled and waved, "Bye bye, Hitomiiii!"

Jiraiya followed Kakashi, "Why don't I escort you two?"  
"Really, Jiraiya-san." Kakashi said, crossing his arms, "I'm sure that's not…"  
"It's fine!" Naruto barked. He figured if Jiraiya was with them, Kakashi couldn't make any kind of romantic moves, "I… I mean, t-thank you, Er-uh, _ahem_, Jiraiya-sama for accompanying us!"  
He smiled and the two men stopped glaring at each other and started staring at him.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "So… we should go… yea…?"  
"I'll show you the sights as we walk." Kakashi said, putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders.  
Naruto went rigid and stared at the familiar hand that was now touching his shoulder.  
"So what village are you from?" Kakashi asked, his fingers making swirls on Naruto's shoulder.  
"Y-you're really… uh, close to me." Naruto stuttered, "You're j-just grabbing onto me and we-we just met!"  
"I feel like I've known you forever!" Kakashi said, "I bet we have a lot in common."

Naruto glanced behind them and saw Hinata walking out of the Ramen Stand. She was grinning from ear to ear. She motioned to someone on the street.  
Naruto nearly screamed when he saw who – Kotetsu!  
Naruto nearly cried when he saw Hinata talking to Kotetsu and then point to Naruto!  
--

"Hi! Hello! You're Aoki Hitomi, right?"  
Kakashi, Jiraiya and Naruto turned to see Izumo and Kotetsu waving at them, "Hey, we thought we'd never see you again!" Izumo said, smiling at Naruto.  
"That would have been a real tragedy, right?" Kotetsu said, "We didn't get to introduce ourselves earlier, Hitomi-chan."  
"Not politely, anyway." Izumo said, elbowing Kotetsu out of the way, "I'm Kamizuki Izumo."  
Kotetsu shoved Izumo away, "And I'm Hagane Kotetsu. We were just talking to your cousin, Hinata-chan."  
"_Damn that girl! Why is she torturing me like this?_' Naruto stifled his tears, "I saw…"

"So where are you all going?" Kotetsu asked, leaning in closer to Naruto.  
Naruto gasped and tried to step backwards only to realize he was hugging himself closer to Kakashi!  
"Uhh…" Naruto turned bright red and looked up at Kakashi.  
It was obvious – he was smiling beneath that mask!

"Oh – are you… together?" Izumo asked Naruto.  
"NO!"  
"_Yes_!"  
Naruto grimaced, "I… Kakashi-sensei is… _only_ escorting me… to Tsunade-sama."

"You don't have to call me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi said, "_You_ can just call me Kakashi."  
"No – that's fine." Naruto forced a laugh and pulled away from Kakashi, "Look, I'm pretty sure I can find Tsunade-sama on my own. I'll just… go."  
He turned to run but found himself facing Kotetsu, "We wouldn't dare let a lovely woman like you walk around by yourself!"  
"Never!" Izumo agreed, "I'm going to turn in our report to the Hokage. I'll take you right to her!"  
"Not on your life, Izumo-kun!" Kakashi said, grabbing Naruto's shoulder, "She's with me."  
"Says who!?" Kotetsu argued.

"H-hey!" Naruto cried out as Kotetsu grabbed his hand, "Why're you fighting?"  
"Hey! You morons are gonna hurt her!" Izumo said, "Let go of her!"  
Kakashi and Kotetsu glared at each other but released Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto said, rubbing his shoulder. He needed to make an escape but there were too many of these would-be-Casanovas!  
The wheels in Naruto's brain whirled as he tried to think of a plan. _Maybe_ if Naruto showed a preference to one of them, the others would back off and then he could escape the one!  
"I, uh, maybe you should go with me, Izumo-san." Naruto said, trying to smile, "Please?"  
"Of course!" Izumo said, smiling delightedly, "I would love to!"  
"B-but, Hitomi-chan!" Kakashi whined, "Hinata-chan entrusted your safety to me."

"I am a grown ma-mm-MAIDEN!" Naruto barked, "I don't need any chaperone!"  
"You idiots are scaring the poor girl!" Jiraiya said, "The young lady has chosen to walk with Izumo-kun. We, as gentlemen, must step back."  
Naruto stared at the older man. He'd never seen him act so gallantly!  
"T-thanks… Jiraiya-sama." Naruto said, "C-come on, Izumo-san…"

Naruto stomped off with Izumo following close behind.  
Izumo glanced back at the three men, glaring at him. He grinned and waved.  
Jiraiya had to keep Kotetsu from running after them.  
--

Izumo coughed lightly, keeping stride with Naruto.  
Naruto glanced at him, "What?"  
"I was just wondering… why'd you choose me?"  
Naruto repressed a sigh.  
"Uh… you're the best looking?"  
"R-really?" Izumo blushed, "I-I think you're really beautiful, Hitomi-chan."  
"Thanks." Naruto muttered, "Look, maybe we can run? I really need to see Tsunade-sama."

"Oh." Izumo murmured sounding depressed.  
"W-what?"  
"I was just hoping to spend a little more time with you. Uh – when are you leaving Konoha? Maybe we could go out on a date." Izumo suggested, his cheeks still pink.  
Naruto sighed. He needed to get rid of this poor guy.  
'_Hinata is going to pay!'_

"Izumo…" Naruto said, turning to him, "I'm going to be leaving soon." _'Real soon!'  
_"I'm sorry." Naruto continued, "I-I _would_ like to see you again, but I won't be able to."  
Izumo's face fell and Naruto couldn't help but feel bad.  
And then a whole other part of Naruto made a note to himself to _get Izumo a girl_. Jeez!

Naruto sighed and looked around to make sure no one was around.  
He leaned in and pecked Izumo on the mouth, "I'm sorry." He drew back and slammed his forehead into Izumo's.  
Izumo dropped like a sack of potatoes.  
"I'm really really sorry."

"Kissing other boys?"  
Naruto turned and saw Hinata leaning against a wall.  
"I didn't even hear you."  
Hinata grinned, "I've had a lot of practice." She winked, "I saw that sweet little kiss you gave to poor Izumo-san."  
Naruto marched up to her, "And we will never speak of it again, Hinata! Why are you sending all these guys after me, anyway?"  
"Are you still planning on making me 'pay' after you're cured?" Hinata asked.  
"Hmph."

"Then I can't let you get cured, now can I?" She pinched his cheek, "You're cute when you're mad, _Hitomi_-chan!"  
Naruto grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him, "And you're hot when you're mean."  
Hinata giggled, "It's hard to get _excited_ when you look like that."  
"How hard can it be?" Naruto asked, exasperated.  
"Think of it like this, Naruto. How would you like it if I was a boy and trying to get you horny?"  
"You mean like Kakashi-sensei, Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san and Ero-sennin!?" Naruto shuddered, "Jeez…"

"Okay, okay – I've made you suffer enough, Naruto. Come on, let's get to the Hokage." Hinata said when she saw his distressed face.  
"Poor Izumo-san." Hinata said, bending down to kneel beside the unconscious shinobi, "He didn't deserve that, Naruto."  
Izumo groaned and his eyes opened slowly, "H-hitomi-chan…?"  
Hinata peered at him, "Are you okay, Izumo-san?"  
Izumo grinned slowly, "She kissed me." He closed his eyes and relapsed into unconsciousness.  
"I think he'll be fine." Naruto said.

"What happened?"  
Naruto and Hinata turned to see Hyuuga Neji approaching.  
"Is Izumo-san okay?" Neji asked.  
"He's fine." Naruto said, "Come on, Hinata. We've got to go."  
"Who are you?" Neji stared at Naruto.  
"Oh, it's just N-" Hinata started to say.

"Aoki Hitomi!" Naruto interrupted, "I'm Hinata's cousin."  
Neji gave Naruto a weird look, "No, you're not. I'd know you if you were."  
"Not if I'm from Hinata's mother's side." Naruto said, knowing full well that Neji had no contact with Hinata's distant relatives from her mother's side of the family.  
"You are?"  
"Yes, Neji-kun." Naruto said, "I've come for a short visit. I'm staying with Hinata _in her room_."  
Hinata stared at Naruto, "Huh?"  
"Come along, Hinata-chaaan." Naruto called, "We must see the Hokage!"

Neji grabbed Hinata's arm, "Is she really your cousin?"  
"Yea."  
"So… she's not really related to me, right?"  
Hinata shook her head, "Ew! Why are you asking me, Neji-niichan? Are you planning on asking her out?"  
"She's very beautiful. Obviously she comes from elite stock. And if she's not related to me by blood, it could be a very desirable match." Neji said reasonably.  
"You have no idea how disturbing this conversation is to me, niichan. But I've got to go. You… you keep away from her." Hinata suppressed a shudder and ran to catch up to Naruto.  
--

"So you'll tease Neji and you'll kiss Izumo, Naruto. Should I be worried?"  
Naruto smirked, "I only said that to Neji because when he sees me at your house – in your room – tonight, he won't be suspicious."  
"You're not staying with me in my room!" Hinata protested, "Why can't you stay in your own apartment?"  
"You told everyone and their grandmothers that I'm your cousin. Why would I stay in _Naruto's_ apartment if I'm _your_ cousin?" Naruto grinned.  
"Then you can stay in one of the other rooms!" Hinata pointed out.  
"I could." Naruto agreed, "But I'm not gonna."  
"N-naruto!"  
--

"Sorry! Tsunade-sama has retired for the night, Hinata-chan." Shizune said, "She said she's feeling a little under the weather."  
"_Under the weather my ass._" Naruto muttered under his breath, "She's off getting wasted on sake."  
"Excuse me?" Shizune looked at the beautiful but sullen looking girl, "Do I know you?"  
"My apologies, Shizune-san." Hinata said, "But it's very important we talk to Godaime-sama."  
Shizune peered at Naruto for a long time, "Well, I'm sorry but it's impossible. It's late, Hinata-chan. It's about time you go home and rest. Come back tomorrow and I'll make sure you're the first to see her."  
--

Naruto followed Hinata silently to the Hyuuga compound and into the large Main House.  
"Are you okay?" Hinata asked as Naruto slumped onto her bed.  
"No. I'm a girl and I don't know why I can't change back into my self. And all the guys are acting freakin' weird! _And_ I'm pretty sure when Kakashi had his arm around me, he touched my boob. Have you got any idea how creepy it is to have your own teacher trying to feel you up? Also, it may have just been my imagination but when I was walking away from Neji I thought I heard him activate his Byakugan to look through my clothes!"  
Hinata grimaced. She wouldn't put it past Neji.

"Hinata!" Naruto murmured, "I'm starting to freak out…"  
Hinata gasped and pulled him into her arms, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Naruto! I bet tomorrow when you wake up, you'll be all better!"  
Naruto nuzzled her neck, "Hinata?"  
"Yes?"  
"I bet I'll feel a lot better if we… _you know_…" He pressed his lips against her neck, "Please?"  
"Ohh…"  
Naruto touched her knee and slid his hand slowly up her thigh.

"N-naruto…"  
Naruto looked up at her.  
She smiled gently and pressed a kiss against his lips, "I'm sorry."  
"What--?"  
Hinata pulled back and slammed her forehead into his.  
Naruto dropped like a sack of potatoes.  
"I'm really really sorry."

* * *

Well, that's one way of getting out of sex. Amirite!?

So, wow! Ya'll have really responded to this story! There's been a lovely response and all good reviews. Ya'll rock.  
Thank you to all my readers and reviewers and people who favorited and alerted!

Now - I think there's only one more chapter in me for this story. I can't really see it going anywhere far. I just started it to be silly.  
But in the next one, we'll see more of the boys of Konoha.

Who knows who else might stop in?

Kakashi and Neji are dirty. We all knew it. Har.

Oh and poor Izumo. I didn't mean to make him so pathetic. Let's just say 'Hitomi' is SO HOT, she turns guys into puddy.  
Yeeeea.

-4ng3legg 


	3. A Path To Tsunade Is Obstructed By Men!

When Naruto woke up he realized two things. 1 - He was still a girl and 2 - He was in Hinata's bedroom.  
Alone, it seemed.  
Naruto sat up in Hinata's bed and looked around. His forehead hurt.  
Hinata had used the same trick he'd used on Izumo.

Then Naruto realized a third thing – someone was nearby.  
Naruto kept still and tried to listen carefully.  
There was definitely the sense of chakra nearby.  
Outside the room, Naruto realized – in the hall!

"NEJI!" Hinata's voice roared from the hall, "You pervert! You're terrible! Stop spying on Hitomi while she's sleeping!"  
Muffled voices.  
A scuffle.  
Neji finally yelled, "FINE!" Footsteps stomping away.  
--

The door opened and Hinata walked in, carrying a tray of food, "Oh, you're awake!"  
"If I hadn't been, I would have woken up after hearing you and Neji."  
Hinata grinned, "He was using his Byakugan to spy on you."  
Naruto gasped and covered his chest with his arms.  
"That… doesn't really help." Hinata said, her grin widening, "But he's gone now. So come and eat some breakfast and we'll go to the Hokage's office the second you're done."  
Naruto didn't need to be told twice.  
--

Ten minutes later found the two leaving the Hyuuga House.  
"Do you need someone to accompany you?" Neji asked when they walked outside the main gate. He'd been waiting there.  
"No." Naruto said, still embarrassed to have been oogled by the supposed genius.  
"Besides, you're supposed to be training with me today!" Tenten marched up to Neji, "What's your problem? Asking Hinata-chan and… and…" Tenten stared at Naruto.

"Who. Is. This?" She asked slowly, casting Neji a dark look.  
"This is my cousin, Tenten-chan. Her name is…"  
"Oh!" Tenten interrupted, "Oh… okay… then she's your cousin, Neji?"  
"No." Neji answered, "She's Hinata's cousin from her mother's side. We're not related at all."  
Naruto laughed, "Wrong answer, genius boy."

Tenten was glowering at Neji, "So… _what?_ Do you like her or something?"  
Naruto coughed and stepped back, "This isn't any of my business. I have an appointment to keep. Come on, Hinata. Before Tenten pulls out her scrolls."  
--

"I'm really surprised at you, Naruto." Hinata said. She held his hand but only barely.  
"Why?"  
"All these guys after you. I'm surprised you haven't Kage-Bunshin'd the lot of them! Or Rasen Shuriken'd them all." Hinata laughed, "Isn't that what you would usually do?"  
"Tch." Naruto shrugged, "Look – I'm stuck in a jutsu that I have no idea how to stop. If I pulled out my well known jutsus then everyone would know it was me and they'd all laugh at me for not being able to release a stupid jutsu. I'd be humiliated!"  
"Besides," Naruto said reasonably, "I can understand why they're after me. I mean, look at me, Hinata. I'm _gorgeous_."  
Hinata laughed.

"You _are_ gorgeous!" Inuzuka Kiba said.  
"Oh, jeez." Naruto moaned.  
"Who are you?"  
Hinata sighed, "Cousin Hitomi, I'd like you to meet my teammate, Inuzuka Kiba and his nin-dog, Akamaru. Kiba, this is my cousin, Aoki Hitomi."  
Kiba stared at Naruto for the longest time.  
"W-what?" Naruto said finally.

"You smell strange." Kiba said bluntly, "Like… Naruto but… also like Hinata."  
Naruto's eyebrows rose, "What?"  
"It's her clothes." Hinata said, "Hitomi-chan is very clumsy and this morning she fell into a puddle of mud. Naruto's apartment was nearby so we asked him for some clothes because we didn't have time to stop at my house."  
"Oh…" Kiba shook his head, "Huh."  
Akamaru barked at Naruto and nudged his hand.

Naruto pet the huge dog, "Nice dog."  
"We have to get going." Hinata said, pulling Naruto, "Bye Kiba."  
"I'll walk with you!" Kiba said, walking beside Naruto, "Akamaru really seems to like you, Hitomi-chan. He's a really good judge of character."  
Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.

"He says if you want, you can ride on top of him." Kiba translated.  
"No – that's fi-AYYAAAHHH!!" Naruto screamed as Akamaru shoved him from behind, throwing him up into the air and caught him on his back.  
"What's the big idea!?" Naruto cried, clutching the dog beneath him.  
"Wow! Akamaru must really like you, Hitomi-chan. The only people he allows to ride on his back are me and people he's known his entire life… Hinata… Shino… Naruto…"

Kiba jumped up behind Naruto and grabbed his hips.  
Naruto twitched, "W-well thanks, Akamaru but my legs work fine. I can wa-AARGGHH!!"  
Akamaru took off into a run.  
"HIIIINAAAAATAAAAA!!!"  
--

"Isn't this great!?" Kiba yelled over the sound of the wind rushing over them, "Akamaru _never_ lets me bring girls along for the ride. You must be something special, Hitomi-chan!"  
Naruto couldn't talk. The wind was shoving him backwards into Kiba's embrace.  
Kiba's fingers were digging into his hips. And Kiba was talking directing into Naruto's ear.  
"We should definitely go out sometime, Hitomi-chan!" Kiba said as his hands slid over Naruto's thighs.  
"Noooo!" Naruto screamed, "STOP AKAMARU! STOOOOP!"

The huge dog stopped and Naruto jumped off, "I've got to go but later I'm gonna _kick your ass_, dogboy!" He roared, "Grabbing all over me! Jeez! That is _not_ the way to treat a girl!"  
Kiba stared at the beautifully livid girl, "Wow…"  
"SHUT UP! If I ever see you do that to another girl I'll _neuter_ you, do you hear me?" Naruto yelled, "I'm gonna be traumatized for years after this!"  
Naruto stomped away, searching for Hinata.  
--

"Do you need me to teach little Kiba a lesson?"  
Naruto shuddered.  
Kakashi had suddenly appeared and was standing way too close to Naruto for comfort.  
"What is it with you guys?" Naruto asked, "Haven't you heard of personal space!?" He shoved Kakashi away, "Leave me alone!"

Kakashi was utterly confused – for several reasons.  
He'd never been rejected by a girl before. One look at him and girls were _dying_ for him to get near. Then despite his hearing perfectly well that Hitomi wanted to be left alone, there was _something_ about her that made him not listen.

"You're right, Hitomi-chan." Kakashi said, catching up to Naruto, "I've been way too forward with you. I'm sorry. I just can't control myself around your ethereal beauty!"  
He grabbed Naruto's hand, twirled him around and caught him.  
One kiss and Hitomi would be all his!  
"GET OFF OF ME!"  
Kakashi tugged at the mask over his face.

Naruto stopped yelling and stared. He'd never seen Kakashi's face beneath the mask!  
And now, finally, after a bazillion attempts to see the mysterious face, here it was!  
FINALLY!  
_'Kakashi-sensei is finally going to show me his true face…'_ Naruto thought, _'In order to… KISS ME!'_

Naruto screamed and shoved the butt of his palm up into Kakashi's face.  
He thought he heard a sickening crack.  
Blood poured from Kakashi's broken nose and the Jounin collapsed onto Naruto.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried out, running to them, "What did you do to Kakashi-sensei!?"  
"I think I killed him!" Naruto cried. He shoved his unconscious teacher off of him and onto his back, "I didn't mean to!"  
"I'll go get a medical-nin!" Hinata said just before she disappeared.  
"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called, patting his face, "Wake up! Don't die!"

"Move out of the way!"  
Naruto looked up, "S-sakura-chan!"  
Sakura shoved him aside and pulled Kakashi's mask off his face.  
_There it was!  
_Naruto stared. It was still an obstructed view! There was too much blood!

Sakura placed her hands over Kakashi's face and used her medical jutsu to heal his nose.  
"He should be fine…" Sakura said, relieved.  
"Whew!" Hinata said.  
"Wow, look at all this blood." Sakura said, "You really socked him one good!" She looked at Naruto, "Whoever you are!" She pulled out a small box from her pouch and from there, pulled out a damp one-time use towel. She began cleaning off Kakashi's face, "So why'd you knock him out?"  
"He was getting too close." Naruto said distractedly.  
The face was coming into view!

Kakashi groaned as Sakura wiped off the last of the blood, "W-what happened…?"  
"This girl knocked you out!" Sakura laughed, "She broke your nose!"  
Kakashi sat up, leaning on his hands. He looked at Hitomi.  
Naruto looked at him.  
'_What an anticlimactic turn of events!'_ Naruto thought, dismayed, _'Kakashi is normal-looking under that stupid mask!'_

Kakashi was never one to miss an opportunity to attack when an opponent was distracted.  
He grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and kissed him.  
"Oh my!" Sakura said.  
"Uh oh." Hinata said.  
Naruto shoved him away, "DAMMIT! DIDN'T YOU LEARN THE FIRST TIME, DUMBASS!?" He punched Kakashi in the face, effectively knocking him out again.  
"At least you didn't break his nose!" Sakura said smiling, "He'll have one hell of a headache when he wakes up."  
"GOOD!" Naruto barked as he stomped away.  
--

"HITOMI-CHAN!"  
"WILL IT NEVER END!?" Naruto cried as Kotetsu tackled him to the ground.  
"You're just as beautiful today as you were yesterday!"  
"And you're just as annoying!" Naruto said. He jumped up and turned, only to find Izumo was blocking him, "I FORGIVE YOU!" Izumo cried as he clutched Naruto around the waist, "You must have been afraid of your strong feelings for me to have knocked me out!"  
Naruto struggled to get out of Izumo's grip but the man was disturbingly strong.

"Ha! She doesn't like you! She knocked you out!" Kotetsu said as he tried to pull Izumo from Hitomi.  
"She does too like me! She kissed me!" Izumo argued. He nuzzled Naruto's stomach.  
"YOU KISSED HIM?" Kotetsu asked, astonished.  
"Izumo-san! Kotetsu-san!" Hinata called, "You mustn't treat Hitomi-chan so roughly! She's very delicate!"

"Who's delicate?" Sai asked, standing beside Hinata, "What's going on?"  
"HELP ME!" Naruto cried as he tried to pry Izumo off, "He's… crushing… me!"  
"Who is that?" Sai asked, watching the struggle with interest.  
"My cousin." Hinata sighed.

"Hmm…" Sai said, "I wonder why Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san are clutching onto such an ugly girl."  
"UGLY!?" Kotetsu and Izumo cried out, "Are you stupid?"  
"ARE YOU BLIND!?"  
"ARE YOU STUPID AND BLIND!?" Jiraiya appeared, "This girl is GORGEOUS!"  
He, too, joined the struggle to pull Izumo off.

Sai peered at Naruto, "Kind of stupid looking to me."  
Naruto grimaced. He didn't know whether to be offended or pleased that at least one of the guys wasn't drooling all over him.  
"Would you rather have them clutching onto you?" Naruto asked, grabbing Sai's shirt, "_The Act of Switching Technique!_"

Suddenly, Izumo found himself clutching Sai's waist, "EHH!"  
"HIIIITOOOOMIIII!" Izumo cried, shoved Sai away.  
"Where'd she go!?" Kotetsu asked, pushing Izumo to the ground, "She was just here!"  
"She's escaped!" Jiraiya said, stepping on Izumo's back, "I've got to find her!"  
--

Hinata found herself being dragged along as Naruto ran through the village.  
"There hands… were all over me!" Naruto cried as he ran, "And Izumo… he… his face…"  
"Maybe it's a part of the jutsu…" Hinata said, "Maybe it makes men go crazy."  
"I think I would have remembered putting that into the jutsu, Hinata! I just did a simple Henge!"  
Naruto cried out as he ran straight into a solid mass.

He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.  
Hinata managed to stay on her feet, "Chouji-kun! Shikamaru-kun!"  
"What's going on? Why're you running, Hinata-chan? And who is this?" Chouji asked.  
"How troubleso-" Shikamaru stopped and stared at Naruto, "Wow."

* * *

So a gigantic thank you to ShyTan'ith for pointing out that 'Hitomi', when said outloud, sounds like 'Hit on me'.  
That's so great. I hadn't even noticed that. Merely introducing herself, Hitomi is asking for trouble! Ha!

And now Naruto is beginning to fight back. Poor Kakashi. But at least he got his kiss!

And what's with Sai?  
He seems to genuinely believe the girls are all ugly. What's up with that?

Oh I made up 'The Act of Switching' jutsu. It's a pretty useless jutsu if you think about it, because you seem to need to be able to touch the person you're switching with but in this situation, I find it appropriate.

Apparently, I find the need to add more chapters.  
What'll happen next time!? Only time will tell...

-4ng3legg 


	4. A Visit To The Hokage!

"C-chouji! Shikamaru!" Naruto said, standing up, "D-don't do anything! It's me—"  
Chouji thrust a bag of chips into Naruto's face, "Y-you can have the last chip!"  
Naruto and Shikamaru gasped in astonishment. Chouji never let _anyone_ have the last chip!  
Naruto glanced at Hinata.  
She was chewing on her nails anxiously, "T-take it, Hitomi. It would be impolite to refuse…"

"Y-yea… uh… t-thank you, Chouji…" Naruto's hand shook as he reached into the bag and took out the last chip.  
Normally the barbeque-flavored potato chip would have been delicious but Naruto felt terrible for fooling his good friend.  
"How do you know my name?" Chouji asked as he crumpled the empty bag, "I've never met you before."  
Naruto swallowed the lump of food in his mouth, "S-sure you have!"  
"No, I think I'd remember…"

Yelling voices reached Naruto's ears, _"She's not over here, Izumo! Check over there!"  
_Naruto stifled a scream, "Help me!" He cried, jumping behind Chouji, "These weirdos are after me! I have to get to Old Lady Tsunade!"  
Shikamaru's eyebrows disappeared into his hair.  
"Sure, we'll help you." Chouji said, "Right Shikamaru?"  
Shikamaru nodded slowly, "Sure we will… what's your name again?"

"Hotaru." Naruto said.  
"Hitomi!" Hinata barked.  
"HITOMI!" Naruto blushed, "I… I'm just so… you know, nervous."  
"Chouji," Hinata directed, "You go distract Jiraiya-sama. Shikamaru, you trap Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san. I'll get Hitomi to the Hokage. Got it? Go!"  
"Right, Hinata-chan!" Chouji jogged away to find Jiraiya.

"Hmm…" Shikamaru said, "Good luck, Hinata-chan. _Naruto_."  
"Yea, thanks." Naruto said, grabbing Hinata's hand, "See you, Shikamaru."  
"How did you figure it out?" Hinata asked with a laugh.  
"Waitasecond!" Naruto said, finally realizing what Shikamaru had said.

"Haha – Naruto is the only person who calls Tsunade-sama, 'Old Lady'." Shikamaru grinned, "It's a good thing I heard him, though. I was _this close_ to doing some totally out of character."  
"Like what?"  
"We don't have time for this." Naruto said, not wanting to hear what Shikamaru had _almost_ done.  
"Let's just say Temari would not have been pleased." Shikamaru laughed and walked off, "Don't worry about Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san. I'll get 'em."  
--

"Did you notice, Naruto?" Hinata asked as they jogged towards the Administration Building, "Shikamaru didn't do anything crazy!"  
"Good!"  
"But he said he didn't do it because he'd realized it was you! That's it, Naruto! If you tell all the guys that it's you then they won't chase after you anymore!" Hinata said.  
"Maybe but they'd totally make fun of me!" Naruto whined, "And Neji and Kakashi would probably kick my ass for tricking them!"  
"But you didn't do it on purpose!"  
"_I_ know that." Naruto said, "But they don't."  
"Then this whole situation is going to get crazier! And you won't have anyone to blame but yourself."

Naruto pulled Hinata into a dark alley.  
"Why're we stopping?" Hinata asked.  
"Shh! I see Neji and Rock Lee up ahead." Naruto muttered, "Neji has his back to us but I think Lee may have seen us."  
Hinata peeked out from behind the wall and saw Neji being pulled away by Tenten.  
Lee was waved at them but his eyes were on Hinata!  
Hinata ducked back, "Uh oh…"  
"Come on, let's go around this building." Naruto ran down the alley to a gate and jumped over.  
Hinata followed.  
--

They made their way around the building and walked out the alley. Lee was no where to be seen.  
"Whew." Naruto sighed, "That was a close one."  
Two hands descended on both Naruto and Hinata's shoulders from behind, "What are you doing?"  
"Lee-kun!" Hinata gasped, "Y-you followed us!"  
Lee looked at Hinata and then at Naruto, his already wide eyes growing wider.

"Is… is this the cousin I've been hearing about?"  
"_Hearing about_?" Naruto whispered.  
"Neji can't stop talking about her. Tenten-chan is _not_ happy." Lee said, "It's so nice to meet you, Hitomi-chan. I'm Rock Lee!"  
"N-nice to meet you." Naruto said, pushing Lee's hand off his shoulder, "I have to go."  
"Do you mind if I accompany you, Hinata-chan? Hitomi-chan?"  
"_Yes_." Naruto muttered.  
"T-thank you, Lee-kun," Hinata smiled nervously, "You're so polite."

A sudden explosion made everyone jump and Naruto looked up to see Izumo and Kotetsu fiercely battling with Shikamaru on a rooftop.  
"Kage Mane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru called as he sent his shadow out to connect to theirs.  
"Get back Izumo!" Kotetsu yelled.  
"Shit! He got me!" Izumo roared, "I'm stuck! Attack him, Kotetsu!"

Kotetsu wasn't looking at Shikamaru anymore. He was staring down from the rooftop, "I see her, Izumo! She's right down there with Hinata-chan and that fuzzy-brows-kid!"  
Lee grimaced.  
Izumo struggled harder against Shikamaru's jutsu, "Help me get out of this, Kotetsu!"  
Kotetsu pulled his gaze away from Naruto and looked at Izumo. He slowly smiled, "See you, Izumo!"

"What!? D-don't leave me here like this!" Izumo screamed, "Kotetsu! KOTETSU!"  
"Too late anyway!" Shikamaru cried, "Got you, too, Kotetsu-san!"  
Kotetsu looked down and realized that when he'd been distracted by the beautiful Hitomi-chan, he'd been caught in Shikamaru's jutsu.  
"N-no!"

"AHAHHAHAAH!" Naruto laughed, pointing at them, "Let's see you get me now!" He shook his butt at them and smacked his hip, "Ooh! Yea, you want me but you can't have me! Yea!"  
"You're freaking me out." Hinata murmured.  
"She's even beautiful when she's taunting us." Izumo cried.  
"She is! She is!" Kotetsu agreed.  
Shikamaru shuddered, "HEY! GET TO THE HOKAGE BEFORE I LOSE STRENGTH!"  
--

Lee followed Hinata and Naruto as they made their way to the Administration Building.  
"Why did you want to accompany us?" Hinata asked Lee.  
"Eh? Oh, well, it's just polite. Besides, Tenten dragged Neji off so I didn't have anything to do." Lee grinned, "Also – you two were so freaked out looking that I thought you might need some help."

The sound of gigantic footsteps were heard and Hinata looked back to see a giant-sized Chouji holding Jiraiya in one hand and Kotetsu and Izumo in the other. A tired-looking Shikamaru was sitting on Chouji's shoulder.  
"Where are you taking us!?" Jiraiya yelled.  
"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you." Shikamaru assured him, "We're just gonna take you for a nice dip in a cold lake."  
"Hitomiiiiiii!!" Izumo called as Chouji drew father and farther away.

"So…" Naruto said as they continued walking, "You're not attracted to me?"  
Lee smiled, "Hitomi-chan, you are obviously a very beautiful girl. I'm not blind after all. But I cannot be attracted to you."  
"Why?" Hinata asked.  
"I love another!" Lee said, "My beautiful Sakura-chan! She and only she holds the key to my mighty heart! YOSH!"

"Awesome!" Naruto said happily, giving Lee a pat on the shoulder, "You're a good guy, Lee!"  
"HAI! Thank you, Hitomi-chan! IT IS THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee roared.  
"…" Naruto grinned nervously, "…right…"

"Ah, Hinata-chan! You're finally here! Tsunade-sama is waiting for you." Shizune called from the door of the Administration Building.  
"Thanks for walking with us, Lee!" Naruto called, waving goodbye.  
"No problem!" Lee called, "See you around!"  
"_I sure hope not…_" Naruto muttered.  
--

"Are you sure it was a simple Henge?" Tsunade asked, peering into Naruto's eyes, "I mean, if you say it made all the guys crazy."  
"Well, not quite." Hinata said, "Shikamaru didn't go crazy because he figured out it was Naruto."  
"Lee didn't go crazy because he's already crazy about Sakura-chan." Naruto said as Tsunade squished his face between her hands, "Is that necessary?"  
"Tch." Tsunade sniffed, "I'm just trying to see if there is a way to make you ugly, Naruto."  
"Jealous?" Naruto said, chuckling.  
"I won't hesitate to smack you." Tsunade warned, "In any case, I think I know what happened."  
"WHAT!?" Naruto and Hinata asked together.

"According to your story, Naruto, you'd been feeling sick?"  
"Y-yea… but I'm not anymore."  
"No surprise. You probably had a virus. But it wasn't just any sort of cold virus or flu virus. This virus attacked was attacking your chakra system." Tsunade explained.  
"M-my chakra system!? Am I going to die!?"  
"Nah," Tsunade chuckled, "But when you performed the transformation technique, the virus attacked more fiercely because your entire body structure was changing so it didn't have the strength to fight off the virus. When your body finished the transformation, it attacked the virus and killed it but the virus left behind some side-affects. It wouldn't allow you to return to your real form because it was attacking the chakra nerves that now resides near your chest and ovaries."

"His ovaries!?" Hinata yelped.  
"YEP! Right in the baby maker! Since your real form doesn't contain ovaries, the virus wouldn't allow you to change back. Anyway the jutsu won't wear off until the virus dies completely. I'll give you some medicine, Naruto, and the jutsu should wear off sometime tomorrow." Tsunade smiled, "Ok?"  
"B-but, Godaime-sama, that doesn't explain why all the guys were going crazy!" Hinata said.

"Oh, _that_. Well, it seems that due to how hard, Naruto was working, he'd worked up quite a sweat. Am I right?"  
"Yea…?"  
"Yea – well, when you changed into a female, your body began releasing pheromones in mass quantities. Not to mention the Kyuubi heightens everything about you, Naruto. It made your pheromones EXTRA strong. That's why Izumo and Kotetsu were the worst affected than anyone else. They met you when you still hadn't taken a shower so they got a full blast of your pheromones, Naruto. After you cooled down in the shower, the pheromones reduced and that's when you say you met Kakashi and Jiraiya."

"But why were _they_ acting so crazy? They didn't get hit as bad as Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san." Hinata asked.  
"Tch – because those two are plain old perverts." Naruto answered.  
Tsunade laughed, "Probably, yea."  
"And Neji-niichan? He was acting pretty weird."  
"Closet pervert." Naruto said.

"I suppose that also explains why Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Lee-kun were almost normal when you met them." Hinata pointed out, "They weren't hit as hard as Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san."  
"Ok, boys and girls. That ends our Q and A session! Let me give you your medicine, Naruto and you can be on your way." Tsunade said, walking to the door, "Just keep out of sight of Izumo and Kotetsu. Those poor guys don't need anymore torturing."

When she returned, Tsunade watched Naruto to make sure he took the full dose of medicine.  
"Yech." Naruto said, shaking his head, "I'm gonna need some ramen to get this terrible taste out of my mouth…"  
"Anyway, Naruto," Tsunade said, "You said you could perform your jutsus fine after the Henge?"  
"Yea, I just couldn't return to my normal body."  
"Well, I already explained that, blondie – you were stuck in a female body but Naruto?"  
"What?"  
"Why didn't you just henge into an _ugly_ girl?"  
--

"Naruto, I think it's okay if you return to your own apartment now."  
"Nope! I'm not leaving your side until I'm back to my old self." Naruto said, snuggling down into the Hinata's bed, "Comfy!"  
"Then maybe I should sleep in a guest bedroom."  
"Not on your life, Hinata!" Naruto said, pulling her into the bed, "You're stayin' riiiiight here."  
He nuzzled her hair, "Don't worry. I'm not going to try anything."  
Sure enough, within minutes, Naruto was sound asleep.  
--

_The Next Morning_

Naruto awoke with a start.  
He sat up and looked around the room groggily.  
"Where am I?"  
Beside him, Hinata slept peacefully.

"Oh yea…" Naruto swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He stretched and shuffled sleepily towards Hinata's bathroom.  
It was still dark and Naruto fumbled around for the light switch. Finally, he found it, shuffled to the toilet and unzipped.  
It wasn't until he was washing his hands that he realized he had his dick back.  
Two seconds later he was back in bed.

Hinata felt warm.  
Unbearably warm.  
She felt hands. Hands on her breasts and her stomach.  
Hands that were _touching_ and rubbing and…

Hinata's eyes flashed open, "W-what…?"  
"Shh shh…" Naruto murmured.  
"Naruto!" Hinata hissed angrily, "I said I didn't want to…!"  
"You said you like dick." Naruto murmured into her ear. He pressed himself against her back.

"N-naruto…" Hinata gasped. The body pressed against her was definitely not that of a woman!  
"Must have changed back while we were asleep." Naruto whispered before he kissed the skin beneath her ear, "I remembered what you said."  
Hinata shivered at the feel of his warm breath on her skin.  
"Do you remember what _I_ said?" Naruto said against her skin.  
"W-what?" Hinata whispered.  
"No… sleep… for… _you_…"

He pulled her onto her back and leaned over her, "And right now, you're wearing way too many clothes… let's fix that problem!"  
Hinata giggled when Naruto's large, cool hands slid beneath her sleeping shirt, "Ohh… your hands are cold."  
"All the better to tease you with." He laughed before he began licking her collarbone. His cool fingers found her breasts, causing her nipples to harden instantly.  
"Oh!" Hinata moaned loudly.  
"Shh, shh…" Naruto murmured, "We're in _your_ house full of _your_ male relatives."

"T-they've got to be… uh… s-sleeping…" Hinata whispered as his clever hands made shambles of coherent thoughts.  
"I thought I heard footsteps…" Naruto said, lifting his head, "Did you…?"  
"Don't stop!" Hinata whispered, pulling him back down, "Anyway, I didn't hear a thing…"  
Naruto grinned.

Hinata pulled him closer, her hands pushing up his shirt impatiently.  
Naruto sighed when he felt her hands on the skin of his back.  
Hinata made a noise of protest when one of his hands left her breast.  
She moaned when the rogue hand slid between their bodies and moved to push down her thin pajama bottoms. Her fingernails dug into his back.

Suddenly Hinata heard the footsteps Naruto had mentioned earlier.  
"N-naruto!" She whispered hurriedly as she shoved him off of her, "_Run!_"  
"W-what?" Naruto struggled to understand what had just happened.  
"RUN!!!!"  
Suddenly the door exploded and Neji stood in the midst of the splints. The veins around his eyes testified to his Byakugan being active, "NAAAARUUUUTOOO!!!!"

* * *

The End.

Hope you all enjoyed! And I sure hope that my explaination made sense:P

So before I go I wanted to ask ya'll a favor:

I want to do a fanfic starting the story from the beginning but making everything steampunk.  
For more information visit my userpage. I'd like to collab with someone but if not collab, than I definately wouldn't mind someone to bounce ideas off of

-4ng3legg


End file.
